One Thing Changes Everything
by Takuma
Summary: One way home, gone. Now Trunks, from the future, is stuck in the past. Need I say more? Read and Review
1. Broken Time Machine

One Thing Changes Everything  
  
Okay, this is yet another fic that had come to me in a day dream... It seems that most of my stories come from some sort of daydream... Anyways... As I was saying, this story had come to me when I was 'trying' to draw a picture of Goku being handed the medication from Future Trunks back before the Android saga, and then the idea of the time machine being blown up some how... or Goku dropping the glass medicine bottle. And then my little devious mind started to scheme. :) I was thinking that I should make this story a bit different than others you may have read before. It might work... but I need your opinion on the idea. It will be the 'What If' kind of story, I'll be writing a second part of the story to give off the other idea I have in mind to try not to confuse anyone with the stories. The original idea I had would have just downright confused every one... but I'm trying to make this easier to understand. Disclaimer: Will never own DBZ, but I will use the characters so I could put them through cruel and unusual punishment. :)  
  
+§+  
  
Chapter One- Broken Time Machine  
  
+§+  
  
"Here's the medicine," stated Trunks as he handed Goku a small glass bottle. "When the symptoms start to occur, take this. It will help to save your life." Goku smiled as he grabbed the bottle. He looked at the clear liquid as it swished in the glass container, and smiled before he placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks! I really appreciate this! But... what about Bulma and Vegeta?" He took a glance at the two before turning to Trunks. "Do you want me to tell them about what role you will play in their lives?" asked the naïve saiyan blinking. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No, It may cause them to become scared. I want time to play out till the androids..." explained Trunks as he took a glance to his young parents. "It's strange to see all of you alive and well-"  
  
Then it happened; the ground started to shake violently and a loud explosion could be heard not far away from the area. Every head whipped to the mountainside as smoke and fire could be seen creeping over its edge. Trunks' eyes widened. "KUSO!" he shouted flying to where the explosion had occurred.  
  
And when he landed, he noticed a lone warrior from Frieza's ship destroying anything that seemed to belong to his enemy. Trunks looked around in panic; everything was in ruins that he had brought from home. Everything was gone. His ki rose to a dangerously high level causing the lone warriors scouter to break. The warrior paused as he turned around to see Trunks who had now turned into a super saiyan.  
  
"Why... YOU!" he powered up. The lone warrior gasped as he became fearful, he pulled up his ki gun to blast Trunks. But to his disadvantage, Trunks' raised his hands up and created a lone ki blast, and released it. And so, he blasted the warrior to the after life. Trunks lowered his palm to look at the damage done as he slowly walked to the scene; his knee's threatening to give in.  
  
"No," he whispered falling to his knees picking up some pieces of metal that use to be his time machine.  
  
"It, just can't..." Goku rushed to Trunks' side and noticed all of the damage done. Goku gave a low whistle. All sizes of metal pieces were littered on the dirt along with jagged glass shards. The machine was destroyed, completely demolished.  
  
"Wow... look at this mess..." he stated. He looked to Trunks who just sat there. He wasn't moving a muscle.  
  
As soon as everyone, who was waiting for the two to finish their conversation, saw the explosion they ran to the site. And what a mess they saw! As soon as they made it to the area, Trunks gave a war cry and slammed his fists to the ground.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE! IT JUST CAN'T BE!" he exclaimed. He was shaking in furry, frustration, and sadness. "I... I can't go home," he whispered softly. Only Piccolo and the saiyans could hear him as he remained on the ground. "... Never."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "This is pitiful." All turned to the prince, "The one who claims to be a 'super saiyan', the one who destroyed Frieza and his father, King Cold, is bawling like a new born baby." Vegeta crossed his arms, "I would never expect a saiyan warrior to cry. It's absurd! "  
  
Trunks, never having to have dealt with Vegeta before in his life, started to become furious. If a saiyan warrior trained him, this Vegeta would never have a chance to become a father cause to lack of self-control. Trunks mentally sent thanks to his mother, who awaited in the future for him, because he was very, VERY tempted to hurt, or even kill, something at this moment.  
  
Instead, he replied, "If you were in the situation I'm in right now... you would understand." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"I would NEVER cry! I didn't cry when my home planet was destroyed, and I will not start crying because of your preaching on 'If I was in your position'," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
Goku rose up a finger, "Now you wait a moment, Vegeta!" The prince glared to the warrior, "If I remember correctly, you cried when Frieza killed-" Goku wasn't able to complete his sentence due to Vegeta smashing a fist into the warriors' gut, causing him to get the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Ow! That hurt Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku as he rubbed his stomach. Vegeta flipped the birdie, "Does it look like I care?" The earth saiyan frowned as he hastily turned from the saiyan prince.  
  
Bulma just ignored the men as she went to Trunks. She placed a hand on his shoulder, it slightly startled him, and he turned to his past mother. He slightly blushed noticing his mom smile at him. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked him. He turned his head away from Bulma, and he remained silenced. She paused for a moment. "This thing that was destroyed, what importance does it hold?" she questioned him. Trunks looked a bit uneasy.  
  
"If you wouldn't want that information reviled, I understand one hundred percent-"  
  
"No, I think you will be the only one to send me home, or at least help me to get home," he replied softly. Bulma slightly tilted her head.  
  
"What was destroyed?" she asked him.  
  
"A time machine." Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"A WHAT?!" she exclaimed. This caught every one's attention, even Goku and Vegeta, who had continued to argue. "You... You have some explaining to do Mister! And I want the answers now!" she exclaimed. Goku's facial color paled as Trunks' face seemed to turn a slight shade of blue.  
  
"Well?!" questioned Bulma, "We all are listening! And do not, I repeat, I DO NOT want lies to be told!" And now Trunks was stuck with a problem, one huge problem that could change the fate of everyone.  
  
§§§§§¶¶¶¶¶  
  
And there is Part One chapter One. All you have to do is go to the little purple box at the bottom of the page and say a few words on what you think. Okay? Okay. Now, all I have to say is TGIF and Thank goodness it's spring break! Talk about a brain drain with the tests and quizzes given right before the weeklong break. @_@ I think I'll go and catch up on some needed sleep, later! 


	2. The Truth Told

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and stuff... But I do like to put the characters thru cruel and unusual punishment... :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The truth told  
  
=  
  
All the people stood there waiting for the future boy to explain, and he looked to Bulma. His young mother, she was indeed intimidating at this age as she was back in his time period! He'd REALLY have to suck up to her and act as innocent as possible...  
  
"I don't know what to say..." he stated shrugging. He looked up to everyone. "I mean... The majority of you... I've never met in my time due to the small fact that you all have been..." Trunks gave a small cough, "Killed..." Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"Killed?" asked Krillin quietly. Trunks looked down and began to play kick dirt with his foot. His face became a slight shade of red. Okay... so maybe he shouldn't have stated that... And try not to let people push him over like they just did...  
  
Bulma walked up to him with a dazed look, "Are we ALL dead in your time?" she asked him. Okay, so this may have sounded a bit stupid in Bulma's case. She most likely had hoped she would die an old lady with lots of grand children. It didn't sound too likely now...  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No." Bulma gave a sigh of relief and gave a silent thanks to kami. She gave him a big hug. Trunks was slightly thrown off guard... that was till he slightly hugged her back. "If you wouldn't mind me asking... what was that for?"  
  
She gave him a smile. "Well... since you know me in the future... I assume that you are the one who had made sure I was safe! And for that, I am grateful!" Trunks gave a nervous chuckle. How was it that she knew EVERYTHING? He shook his head; it must have been a mother's thing. "But I must say..." started Bulma pulling away from the teen, "You seem awfully familiar! But I don't know how!" Trunks gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"It's a mystery!" he exclaimed backing away from her. "But I do need your help Bulma." His voice almost seemed monotone.  
  
"And why is that?" she asked him placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Another feint blush covered his face as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around to notice all warriors looking at him and waiting for an explanation. "I think I should tell you in a place that's... a bit more private..." he whispered. Bulma gave a quick gasp as she slapped the teen's face.  
  
"You PERVERT!" she exclaimed backing from the boy. Trunks blinked... and blinked again...  
  
"Wha-"She stopped her foot down on the ground.  
  
"If you have something to say, then everyone here has the right to hear it!" she exclaimed. And at that moment Trunks became angry... and he lost his cool.  
  
"You know what? I think I just WILL! And for your INFORMATION, That TIMEMACHINE," he exclaimed pointing to its remains, "Are of an invention that you had worked on for all EIGHTTEEN years of MY LIFE just so the future would be DIFFERENT for ALL mankind!" Goku placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"Hey... try and calm down... Bob..." he stated as he looked to Trunks in the eye. In result, the future saiyan prince raised an eyebrow at the saiyan. Goku began to laugh nervously as he looked to the other people in the ground and smiled. "I and BOB will be going off for a while..." and with that, Goku placed a palm on Trunks' shoulder and placed two fingers on his forehead.  
  
"Bye!" and with that, Goku vanished with the future kid. All gasped at Goku's disappearance act.  
  
"What was THAT?!" exclaimed Gohan as he looked around for his father. "He's NO WHERE!" That was till Goku popped back to the scene by himself to pick up Gohan and wave to everyone once more.  
  
"See you later on tonight Bulma!" he exclaimed, and he disappeared once more. All just seemed to stand there in a daze... well... that was till Vegeta's face became red and he gave out a war cry.  
  
"KAKAROTTTTT!" he exclaimed as he powered up and flew out of the area as fast as he could to try and locate the other saiyan's ki energy. The prince was mad, and he wanted answers. He wanted answers now... and the saiyan prince ALWAYS got what he wanted.  
  
§§§§§  
  
Very short chapter... I know... But this chapter had to be set in before any other fun could be poked into this fic. :D Anyways... Till next time! 


	3. Hiding His True Identity

Chapter 3 – Hiding His True Identity  
  
§§§§§  
  
Trunks began to pace around the room once more. He could feel his father's ki energy rise. It was scary.  
  
"Um... Goku?" asked Trunks as he looked to the taller saiyan. Goku, looking at the hybrid's sword at the time looked up to Trunks with a smile.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was my dad always this tense?" Goku rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I guess you could say that..." Trunks gave a nod as he walked up to a window. Placing a hand on the glass he looked out to the clear blue sky, and into the green fields. His home was nothing like this. It was so lively... not the ruins that he lived, thanks to the androids. He shook his head; he wished he could bring his mother back from the future and bring her here. She deserved much better than the hellhole that she was living in right now...  
  
"It is a beautiful day today," stated Goku behind the teenager. Trunks just gave a small nod as he turned to walk out of the room. The full- blooded saiyan watched Trunks leave quietly.  
  
§§§§§  
  
Setting his sword down and stripping down to his underclothes, Trunks jumped into a crystal clear river, which a waterfall fell into. The hybrid saiyan came up for air and used his hands to wipe his now soaked strands of lavender hair. He gave a small sigh as he sunk back into the water. He closed his eyes as he tried to relax.  
  
A shadow came over him, and he opened his eye. "HI!" Trunks almost fell into the water with out taking in a gulp of air. He blinked once, and again. Gohan stood there with his big innocent grin. Trunks inwardly sighed.  
  
"What are you doing out here alone?" asked the chibi as he tilted his head to the side. It did look cute.  
  
"Just... enjoying the quietness... and peace sensei- eh... Gohan..." he stated quietly, a blush slowly creeping on his face. He ducked lower into the water hoping Gohan wouldn't notice.  
  
"You... called me sensei," stated the boy, "...Why?" Trunks inwardly groaned; how was it that Gohan, even as a young child caught his slip-ups? Trunks' head rose out of the water and he looked to the chibi.  
  
"Well... you... were a teacher in the future..." 'Yeah... my martial artist teacher...' thought Trunks inwardly. The young child smiled as he sat at the edge of the river.  
  
"My mom has always wanted me to be a scholar, and I guess she always gets her wish. Isn't that right?" he smiled widely as he looked to Trunks, but the hybrid saiyan remained silent. "Mom's making lunch," stated Gohan, "Want to join us? She always makes plenty!" Trunks nodded slowly as he came out of the water, and used his ki energy to dry him before he put his clothes back on.  
  
§§§§§  
  
"I don't know about that future kid," said Bulma as she sat in her back yard with a few of the Z warriors. Mainly Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Vegeta... who stood in the back with crossed arms. "There's something about him... something familiar..."  
  
"I find it strange how his hair is of the same color as when you were younger... There aren't that many out there with lavender locks if you ask me," said Krillin as he took a sip from his soda. Bulma turned her head to the human glaring.  
  
"Are you saying that HE, the mysterious future boy, could be MY son?" There was a tense moment of silence till a roar of laughter erupted among the group of people.  
  
"Oh man... I would LOVE to see that day..." stated Krillin wiping away a tear which has escaped his eye.  
  
"That kid DID say we all were dead because of the androids," stated Yamcha as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean... we should begin our training for the next three years... shouldn't we?"  
  
"Scar face is right." All turned to Vegeta as he stood there with his traditional glare. "We shouldn't sit here wasting our precious time. Three years time is very short to prepare for something this big, even though the majority of the warriors on this planet are so weak." The earthmen glared to the saiyan as he continued, but they all knew that he was not lying... "The only one's who can stand a chance against these monsters are I, Kakarot, and his spawn... And if that future brat stays here for the androids, then he might have a chance too."  
  
Bulma became angered as she crossed her arms and snorted, "Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty! But I thought this was a TEAM effort!" she exclaimed to the saiyan. He just gave a dark chuckle.  
  
"You know nothing on how to prepare against an enemy, woman."  
  
"And you do, Mr. Smarty-pants?!" she snapped back.  
  
"I think he does Bulma..." said Krillin with a grin, "He was one of our enemies before if you haven' remembered." Bulma's face became red from embarrassment as she growled at the men.  
  
"Come to think of it... weren't we all enemies at one time?" asked Yamcha sipping his drink.  
  
"I think so..." stated Tien with a chuckle. "Boy, Goku really does know how to pick his friends."  
  
Bulma began to lighten up again as she smiled, but frowning once more. "Didn't anyone pick up the kid's name?" she asked the men, "It seemed to have... slipped my mind..."  
  
"I don't think he even stated his name!" said Yamcha with a laugh. Bulma sighed as she placed her chin in her palms as her elbows rested on the table.  
  
"But we do know he has saiyan blood..." A smirk grew on the woman's face. "And I bet Vegeta's the father!" Everyone laughed at Vegeta's reaction as he looked to all in disgust.  
  
"That's preposterous!" he exclaimed in anger.  
  
"You know we're just kidding, right?" The prince just snorted as he turned his head away. But that did make the other Z warriors think. He did look like Bulma... in some ways... and he was saiyan... the three men looked to the saiyan, then to the scientist as she took a sip of her smoothie. It made sense, somewhat... but they shook it off. There was no way those two would end up together! They looked to the two. Could it?  
  
§§§§§  
  
That seemed short for a chapter... but I am so tired... and in pain... pulls up her sleeve I got stitches! ! 3! I don't think I will be able to type that much this week since my arm is in much pain... --; but please review, and tell me how this fic is going so far, okay? Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	4. Detail Dust

ATTACKKKKKKKKK of the killer HOMEWORK LOAD! Yep. That's me right about now. But I have added a new chapter to this fic! It's been... since June since I last updated it... oo... (Hides from many tomatoes being thrown at her.) SORRY!

Chapter 4

§±§±§

Yes, it had been a true fiasco for the hybrid saiyan from the future these past few days, but he somehow made it thru all the chaos. He had to dodge all of these weird questions asked by the Z gang and by his mother... but the weirdest thing that he had heard all day was when his father came up to him.

Vegeta walked up to Trunks and shoved the teen, "Brat." Trunks looked away from his father's eyes. "Look at me." He obeyed. "Kid. Tell me you are not my heir." Trunks blinked, he wasn't quite sure WHY Vegeta was asking him... that was unless he has a suspicion...

"I'm not your heir?" he replied back, sounding more like a question than a statement. Vegeta gave a brief nod glad with what he heard and he walked away. Trunks gave a sigh as he shook his head. 'Well... father DID tell me to say that...'

He was off the hook... that was till now when he was attending a bar-b-q at his mother's home. He couldn't help but have that nervous feeling in his stomach.

Goku gave a hardy laugh as he walked from a group of his friends. The saiyan noticed Trunks standing by the closest door.

"Er... Hey Trunks!" exclaimed Goku as he walked over to his future friend. Trunks looked up as his face turned a slight shade of red.

"Hello..."

Goku gave a small nervous laugh as he placed a hand behind his head. "So, do you like your 'dubbed' name, 'Trunks'?"

Trunks' face brightened even more. "Shut up."

Goku laughed loudly as he patted the hybrid saiyan before him on the shoulder. "I find it interesting how Bulma gave you the name!"

Trunks sighed, "Yeah... she said 'I look like a person named Trunks' and thus, this is my dubbed name-"

"Trunks!"

The two of saiyan blood turned their heads noticing Bulma walk up with a huge plate of grilled chicken. A large grin was plastered on her face.

"And how are you two doing this lovely night?" she asked then both. Bulma inwardly smirked as she noticed the two men eye the food. Goku was drooling as the aroma of sweet food entered his nostrils, and Trunks was about there yet he had more self-control.

"Food," stated Goku as his stomach began to rubble.

Bulma laughed, "Well, let's go and sit at a table before this chicken gets cold."

And the two followed.

§±§

"This food is wonderful!" exclaimed Goku as he patted his full tummy. He gave a contented sigh as he leaned back with a wide grin. "Absolutely delicious!"

Bulma gave a smile as she stood up and began to help take the plates to the sink. "I'll be back in a moment!" she exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

As Bulma placed the dirty dishes beside the sink, she gave a smirk. She gave a Vegeta smirk. She placed a few fingers in her pocket and pulled out a thin, sealed tube half full with white powder. She gave a small giggle.

"I sure hope Goku and 'Trunks' mind that I fed them one of my newest inventions."

On the small tube, a label was clearly stuck on it. 'Detail Dust'. It was tested recently, and the new invention proved to make a person tell only the truth when asked a question.

Bulma's smirk widened. Best of all, it was tasteless and odorless to any human! She wasn't exactly sure how it would affect a saiyan. So, for precaution, she added some chicken flavoring to it; the powder soon looked like a spice instead of some sort of drug.

Placing a genuine smile on her face, Bulma placed the tube back in her pocket and quickly ran back into the dining room.

She noticed many of the men were joking around and having a merry time but paused when they looked to Bulma.

"Welcome back Bulma!" exclaimed a few random men sitting the table.

Trunks gave a grin. "Hey Mom!"

Silence.

All looked to Trunks and his face became bright red. 'Did I just say that aloud?!'

He stated every word of profanity that he could think up of in his mind.

Bulma blinked as she looked to the lavender haired teen. 'Did... he just say mom?!' Taking a quick glance to her pocket she gave a small smirk. The powder was already working!

Trunks slapped his hands on his face, and his cheeks looked as if they were about to explode from the rushing of blood. With out knowing what to do, he stood up from his chair and ran out of the room.

Goku sat there completely shocked as he watched the teen leave. He raised an eyebrow. 'Why would Trunks slip up?' asked the youngest full-blooded saiyan silently. 'He's been very careful about it for the past two days!'

Goku rubbed his temples. Things had just gotten so much more complicated. The saiyan looked up to Bulma and noticed the shock on her face, but a small smile soon graced it.

The scientist clapped her hands together and gave a delighted squeal. "I'm going to have a son!" Yep... Bulma had always hoped that she would become a mother, and now her dream came true.

Goku looked over to Vegeta. The younger saiyan noticed the inner conflict that was going in with in the saiyan. His eyes seemed to display many emotions; one second they would be bright, then slightly worried, then dark once more.

Goku took one last glance at Bulma. She was just beaming. The saiyan could just see a room filled with baby toys, a crib, a room totally decorated for a baby... Goku visibly quivered. Scary.

A split second later, Goku noticed the door swing close. Someone just left. He looked back to the table to see who was missing. He gave a small frown. Vegeta was gone.

§±§

Trunks lazily sat in a tree as he looked into the distance. The hybrid saiyan wasn't embarrassed any more. He was completely angry with himself. He also seemed to sink into a depression. Things weren't going as he hoped. He sighed.

"Brat."

Trunks closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. This beautiful cloudless day seemed to become darker just that moment.

"What?" questioned Trunks as he remained in his spot. He didn't even want to look at his soon-to-be father.

Vegeta gave a small growl as he looked up to the teen, which lazily sprawled out on the branch. The prince crossed his arms as he levitated up to where the lavender locked teen remained. He didn't like this boy's disrespect. He had all right to punish the kid, but he might not survive. Vegeta knew quite well that this kid had the power to become the Legendary. He hated Trunks because of that.

"So. The woman is your mother." It was more of a statement than a question. Trunks knew he would never hear the end of it.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

He noticed the saiyan prince nod as he levitated over to a tree branch. Vegeta sat down on it and remained silent for a moment.

"Tell me, 'Trunks'; who is your father?"

Trunks remained silent as he closed his eyes breathing in the air of the cool summer day. "It's so beautiful out here." Trunks opened his eyes as he noticed a few birds flying off in the distance. "It's a shame that I can't share this wonderful day with anyone in the Z-Warriors at home."

Vegeta sent a glare to the teen. He didn't like it when someone didn't answer his questions. But there was something... something about Trunks that made the saiyan prince FEEL for him.

Trunks gave a small frown. "All in the group of earth warriors... including my father... is dead." Trunks eyes seemed to darken. "Only my mother, I, and a few others in my world remain." Trunks clenched his fists. "And no one is out there to protect my home from the androids."

Vegeta's eyes slightly softened as he looked into the sky. It was indeed a lovely day. It was one in a million.

Trunks remained silent as he waited. He was told that Vegeta remained to himself most of the time. He was always quiet and mysterious. No one ever learned much about him. It surprised Trunks when Vegeta began to speak.

"I know that exact feeling."

Trunks looked to Vegeta, and vise versa. Trunks couldn't help but grin slightly as he looked to the prince. The saiyan prince also grinned back but it was very small. It seemed, at that moment, the two gained some sort of trust and appreciation for each other. Vegeta knew deep down in his heart that this boy was his child. He was in denial, but the saiyan prince couldn't help but let the pride shine thru him.

The respect for each other had been created, and their father-son bond would never fade away.

Goku watched the display with a smile. Maybe all hope wasn't lost for the existence of the hybrid saiyan prince.

§±§

Please Review.


	5. Discovered Hope

Chapter 5

§±§

"And how exactly is this going to WORK?" questioned Trunks as he looked to the strange device his to-be mother just gave him. It looked very much like a key chain.

"Well... it should help for you to feel the effects of an increased gravity, therefore making everything heavier. I thought of it after I created the Gravity Chamber for Goku when he was on his way to Namek... but I never was able to create it for having to constantly update and fix Vegeta's Gravity Room."

"Harsh," muttered Trunks as he attached the key chain-like machine to his belt. "Now does this work?" he questioned looking to his mother, "If it's possible... I would like to try this thing out. It seems very promising."

Bulma gave a smile as she looked to the blue prints of the gadget. "There's a button on the bottom of that device. Press it to start it and hold it down till you feel the desired gravity you wish to train under." She raised her eyes as she looked to her son. "Trunks, I hope you know I haven't tried this thing on anyone as of yet."

The young adult smiled as he pressed the button. "It won't be as if I'm being harmed by this thing. I haven't been born yet..." Trunks felt a strain from the machine, and he tried to use his muscles to help move around. The tried walking around then threw a few punches into the air. "Wow... This really is something," muttered the son of Bulma as he began to power up more easing the strain on his muscles. "Amazing."

Bulma smiled as she looked back to the blue prints. "And to release the gravity, you need to press the two buttons on the side of this device, "She pointed to the small buttons drawn on the blueprints, "And the bottom button needs to be pressed with the other two to release the gravity in order to keep you from injuring yourself. It's an extra safety precaution."

Trunks nodded as he did as instructed. Pressing the two side buttons, he then used another finger to press the last one, and the gravity released from Trunks' hold making it easier to breathe.

"Wow..." Trunks smiled looking to his mother. "That's incredible!"

Bulma nodded her head as she crossed her arms in a triumphant manner. "Isn't it?" she questioned with a smile. It almost resembled a Vegeta-like smirk. Trunks noticed that, and I don't think he would have wanted to tell his to-be mother just yet... She might go into denial and that might push her away from the one who was to soon become Trunks' father. "Now," started Bulma as she looked back to the laid out blue prints. "I can't show this to Vegeta just yet, or he would be using it all the time. Unfortunately, it doesn't have infinite power supply... yet..." Bulma looked back to Trunks. "It will only work for about two hours, most."

Trunks rubbed the side of his head. "That's still a good amount of time, isn't it?"

Bulma scoffed. "It's not enough with how much these saiyan's train. Saiyans are like... immune to pain, and they refuse to stop until they collapse! It's crazy! I wish they wouldn't do that... they need to learn to take time to recover, not train hour after hour after hour even with heavy wounds."

Trunks took the device from his belt, and he unclipped it. "Well... I don't know what I can say. Usually we have different motives. Like my sensei, Gohan, he trained to protect those who he cared for. I trained to protect you, my mother..." Trunks couldn't help but wince when he stated that. He just knew it would change the course of this history. "I also trained to avenge the death of my sensei... the other Z warriors and the defend the people remaining."

Bulma blinked her eyes as she looked to the young man before her. She never realized what kind of a life this kid had! "I didn't realize..."

Trunks shook his head with a small smile as he handed back the small device. "I've done my work with warning the protectors of this planet. Hopefully they will take my words into consideration. I do hope they survive the androids."

Bulma nodded her head as she was handed the small invention. "I do too."

"WOMAN!"

Bulma sighed as she began to rub her temples. "Not you again..." she muttered with loathing in her voice. "What is it Vegeta?" she questioned yelling back.

"The GR broke AGAIN!"

Bulma snarled for a moment before snorting and grabbing a few capsules. "If you want, you can use the device. You know how to work it. Just don't let Vegeta know. He will be demanding one by tomorrow."

"WOMAN!"

"Hold your horses Vegeta!" shouted Bulma back as she shoved the capsules in her pocket. They contained her tools and blue prints of that certain invention. She knew she wouldn't have to use the directions to the invention one of these days. Bulma had that gut feeling Vegeta would be using it to the point it died.

And Bulma went.

Trunks looked back to the invention once more, and he placed it back on his belt.

'If I can get stronger now... maybe when I get home... I can defeat those androids.'

The saiyan pressed the button and held it down.

Trunks felt the strain, and he continued to hold it down. He could feel the strain even more, and his breathing became even shallower. He began to power up even more as the gravity increased.

And still, it became harder to breathe.

The machine beeped and Trunks released the button as his knees gave way. Trunks began panting hard as sweat pooled from his skin. Even almost to the point he of supersaiyan, he could hardly pick up a finger. But slowly and surely, he picked up his hand to read the calculations of the little invention. The gravity was at 5 thousand.

Good Kami...

Slowly and painfully, Trunks moved his hand back to the invention and he gripped the invention's buttons then pressed the last one with his other hand.

The gravity let up, and Trunks sighed in relief as he fell back to the floor sighing. He knew he might be strong enough to face the androids when he could comfortably train in that gravity.

He looked to the ceiling, and smiled. "I have hope mom. I really have it this time."


End file.
